Nicktoons Unite: Origin Story
by Asia Spaulding
Summary: It's about how Jimmy and Timmy meet Danny, and how Professor Calamitous, Mr. Crocker, Vlad, and Plankton first meet.


This is an untold story on how Jimmy and Timmy meet Danny, and how Professor Calamitous, Mr. Crocker, Vlad Masters, and Plankton meet for the first time.

 **Before the beginning**

In his evil lab, Professor Calamitous is building a doomsday device destroy Retroville, and just finished building it.

Professor Calamitous: At last! My lastest experiment is complete. Now all I have to do is push this button, and Retroville will be gone forever, and so will Neutron (Laugh's Evilly)

Professor Calamitous pushes the button but the doomsday device doesn't start powering up.

Computer: The doomsday device doesn't have enough energy to destroy Retroville. The systems will now shut down! Have a nice day!

Professor Calamitous: (growls angerily) But how could it not have enough power? I have used the most powerful energy sources I could find in this universe. Why isn't it enough? Wait! I only collected energy sources from this universe, but not other's. If I can get the best energy sources from other universe's, I can make this universe go away, I could make other universe's drop to their knees (laughs Evilly). But I'll need one of Neutron's Portal Machines to enter these universe's. Luckily I build a tiny fleabot with a camera inside it using the leftover parts from the doomsday machine. The Fleabot will enter Neutron's pet robotic dog and enter it's brain. There, I will see everything the dog sees through my computer, and I'll eventually get the information I need. Now go my fleabot! Go enter Neutrons pet's head! (Evil laughs then yawns) Wow, it sure is late! Minus well get some shut eye while I wait (Yawns again).

The Fleabot then hops out of Professor Calamitous's lab and track down Goddard while avoiding cars and people along the way. The Fleabot eventually makes its way to Jimmy's house, where it finds a sleeping Jimmy and Goddard laying in bed.The Fleabot crawls inside the sleeping Goddards open mouth, then makes it's way to Goddards brain. The next morning Jimmy and Goddard wake up and start getting ready to start the day.

Jimmy: Well Goddard there's over an hour and a half to get to school. What do you say we do a quick test run with my newly upgraded Universe Portal Machine.

Goddard: Bark, Bark!

Jimmy: To the Lab!

Meanwhile at Professor Calamitous's Lab, Professor Calamitous wakes up and walks toward his computer. After he turns it on, the screen shows everything Goddard is seeing and hearing.

Professor Calamitous: Yes! Well done my fleabot! Now I can see what the dog is seeing, and it looks like their going into Neutron's Lab before school! Now, let's see what he's up to this time!

Jimmy: Now with these new upgrades, I can use the portal machine to travel to every other dimension besides Dimesdale! I can even travel to anyplace in Retroville in a matter of seconds, without wasting any rocket fuel. See these project plans Goddards?

Goddard: (Sniffs the project plans) Bark, Bark!

Professor Calamitous pauses the screen!

Professor Calamitous: That's it! The plans for Neutrons universe machine, and now it's my plan to use it to destroy Retroville (Evil laughs then walks to the copier to copy the plans Goddard sees).

Jimmy: Now I cannot let these plan's get into the wrong hands! If someone like Professor Calamitous sees this, who knows what he can do next. Uh oh! Class starts in Five minutes! No time for a test, I'm setting the cordinates to take me directly to school! Wish me luck Goddard!

Goddard: Bark, Bark!

Jimmy runs through the portal that'll take him to school. Meanwhile the copier in Professor Calamitous's Lab finishes copying the plans. Professor Calamitous removes the copy from the copier and starts to read it.

Professor Calamitous: Oh dear! Looks like this could take a while to built! Well, I better get started!

 **2 Weeks Later**

Professor Calamitous's portal is now complete and is ready to go.

Professor Calamitous: Finally! My Portal is complete! Now, where should I start? It has to be a place that has a lot of power for me to steal.

The portal shows images of different universes, which Professor Calamitous researches on his computer, but none of them have any sort of power that Professor Calamitous is looking for, until an image of Dimesdale shows up.

Professor Calamitous: Dimesdale! I remember that place! It's where that buck tooth kid and his flying helpers live! If I can find out where buck tooth's flying helpers get their power, I might just have enough enery to power my doomsday device (evil laughs).

Professor Calamitous sets the cordinates to take him to Dimesdale. When he arrives their, he flies into the Dimesdale sign again.

Professor Calamitous: (groans) There's gotta be a better way to travel to this universe.

Suddenly Mr Crocker walks by with a Fairy Tracker in his hands, then notices the portal.

Mr Crocker: Mmmm..., A floating pink portal floating in the middle of town? This could only be the work of (spazzes) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!! Now, if I just jump through it, it will take me to the legendary Fairy World. After I get there, I'll take over Fairy World and this universe, and become a King (Laughs Evilly). Okay! Here goes nothing!

Crocker tries to jump through the portal, but the portal closes. Causing Mr. Crocker to run into Professor Calamitous instead. Mr. Crocker drops his Fairy Tracker showing an drawing of fairies on the screen. Professor Calamitous notices this and picks up the tracker.

Professor Calamitous: What's this? This drawing looks like Beaver Boy's flying helpers!

Crocker: Huh? You've seen Turner's FAIRIES before?

Professor Calamitous: If by Fairies you mean those flying helper's? Then yes, have met them.

Mr. Crocker: I knew it! Turner does have (spazzes) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Professor Calamitous: It's a long story! But I'm afraid I don't have time to explain! I'm going to try to capture those Fairies and use their power to rule the Multi-Verse (Evil Laughs).

Mr. Crocker: Well if it's world domination you want! Count me in! After all I'm a world famous Fairy Hunter.

Professor Calamitous: Well, I could use someone who knows all of the Fairies strenghs and weaknesses! Alright, we have a deal! If we combine our knoledges, we have a chance for world domination. But first, we'll need to capture big tooth's flying helper, and take their power for my Doomsday Device.

Mr. Crocker: But why just use Turner's FAIRIES when we could just take all of the magic out of Fairy World? If we can do that, Turner's Fairies will be powerless, and we'll be powerful. Meaning no one in any universe can stop us (Evil laughs). But wait! How are we going to get to Fairy World?

Professor Calamitous: Leave that up to me! Neutron said that he can also use the portal to travel to anywhere in Retroville. Luckily I can use my wristwatch that's linked to my portal machine, and use it to travel to Fairy World. But, we should bring some weapons with us. I assume you have some on you somewhere.

Mr. Crocker: As a matter of fact, I do! To The Crocker Cave!

Crocker and Calamitous take Crocker's Unsuspecting Van to Mr.Crockers house and they head down to The Crocker Cave. Ther, they start taking a few things such as a few butterfly nets, red meat, and fairy disguises.

Professor Calamitous: Why do we need to bring these things?

Mr. Crocker: Because we'll need these disguises to blend in with the crowd. Humans without FAIRIES aren't allowed in Fairy World. We'll need the meat because FAIRIES cannot resist meat, also incase if we get hungry later. And the butterfly net is for capturing FAIRIES. FAIRY magic is usless under a butterfly net. No more questions! Put on your disguise!

Professor Calamitous: (Sighs) Well, you're Fairy expert!

Crocker and Calamitous put on their Fairy disguises.

Mr. Crocker: Now! Let's go to Fairy World!

Calamitous uses his wristwatch to open a portal to Fairy World in front of him and Crocker, and they run into it before it disappears.

 **Fairy World**

Crocker and Calamitous arrive in Fairy World!

Mr. Crocker: Fairy World! I knew it! I was real (Laughs). After 30 years of trying to find this place, I'm finally here (Laughs again).

Professor Calamitous: Keep it down! We don't want to expose our real identity's in front of all of these Fairies looking at us!

A lot of Fairies look directly at the 2 disguised humans.

Mr. Crocker: I mean it's so great to be back at Fairy World after over 30 years away from it.

Fairies: Oh! Okay! That makes sense! I believe that!

All of the Fairies buy the lie and fly away!

Mr. Crocker: (Whispers) Okay! The first place we should go is The Fairy Armory. It's where the Fairy's keep all of their weapons!

Professor Calamitous: (Whispers) How do you know that?

Mr. Crocker: (Whispers) I read these signs right in front of us that say's this way to The Fairy Armory! Where all of our weapons are held!

Calamitous and Crocker quietly head off to the Fairy Armory. When they arrive there, they see it's heavily guarded by Fairy Soldiers. Mr. Crocker throws a ton of meat to the side and they all leave their post and fight for the meat, then the Middle Aged humans run inside unseen or unheard. After the 2 humans get inside, they remove their disguises and start stealing as many weapons as possible.

Mr. Crocker: Now that we have all of these weapons! Let head to The Big Wand!

Using the weapons they stole, Calamitous and Crocker poof to the top floor of The Big Wand. After they arrive, Professor Calamitous and Crocker start building generators on every floor.

 **1 Hour Later**

Calamitous and Crocker finised intalling all of the Generators and start to slowly drain The Big Wand's magic.10 Fairies see what the humans are doing.

Male Fairy: GET THEM!!!

The 10 Fairies prepare to attack the 2 humans, but Crocker poofs up a huge butterfly net over the 10 Fairies, captuering them!

All 10 Fairies: AHHH!!! A BUTTERFLY NET!!!

Mr. Crocker: That's right! Now you're powerless!

Jorgen appears at the scene!

Jorgen: They may be powerless, but I'm not! (Gasps) Denzel Crocker, and Professor Calamitous, working together?

Professor Calamitous: Correct! We used our combined knowledges to take over Fairy World, and now Fairy World is completly powerless to stop us.

Jorgen: But I Jorgen Von Strangle am the toughest Fairy in the universe. I can easily defeat you 2 in a matter of seconds. Magic or not!

Jorgen aproaches the 2!

Mr. Crocker: Don't take another step! Or else these FAIRIES will be monster food.

Mr. Crocker poofs up monsters surroundind the captured Fairies!

Mr. Crocker: All you have to do is make me The King of Fairy World, and I'll spare their lives!

Jorgen: (Sighs) All right! I declare you Denzel Crocker The New King of Fairy World! Here are Da Rules!

Jorgen poofs away!

Mr. Crocker: All right! Fairy World is mine! But first we should test that Doomsday machine!

Professor Calamitous: Right! Let's go to my lab!

Calamitous uses his wristwatch to open a portal to his lab infront od him and Crocker, and they run into it before it disappears.

After they get back from Fairy World. Calamitous and Crocker send the power from The Big Wand into their Doomsday Machine!

Professor Calamitous: Now! Let's see if we have enough power to destroy the world.

Professor Calamitous turns on the Doomsday Machine again, and this time the power stays on longer than before. But it still shut's down again.

Computer: The Doomsday still doesn't have enough energy! Systems shutting down! Have a nice day!

Professor Calamitous: How could we not have enough power?

Mr. Crocker: I don't know! It does take a lot of power to destroy the world! But The Big Wand has unlimited energy! So, I guess all we can do is wait for this battery to say it's 100% complete! How long could that take?

 **15 Hours Later**

Even after 15 hours of charging up, The battery gone up to 3% complete! While Crocker is sleeping, Calamitous is researching other worlds to help their machine charge up faster. He keep's on researching worlds until he see's some images of Danny's world, and it's recent history of Ghost attacks!

Professor Calamitous: Wake up Denzel!

Mr. Crocker: Huh? What? Did you find something?

Professor Calamitous: As a matter of fact I have! This world has faced a series of Ghost Attacks! Namely in this place called Amity Park! The Ghost come from a place called The Ghost Zone. It's like Fairy World, just more evil. Now if we can get our hands on Ghost Energy, our Doomsday Device will charge faster and be more effective. But first, we'll need to find someone who knows how to get Ghost Energy. Let's also try to find someone who is evil like us, so convincing him won't be hard.

Calamitous researches images of many people's origins and statues, until he sees an image of Vlad Masters, the richest man in that world.

Professor Calamitous: How could a man be that rich and wealthy? I'd better find out more about this man's history.

Professor Calamitous reads Vlad's backstory word by word.

Mr.Crocker: So, did you find any useful information out of that guy?

Professor Calamitous: Yes! His name is Vlad Masters, and he was once best friends with 2 world famous Ghost Hunter's until a college accident involving the creation of a Ghost Portal caused him to get a disease known as Ecto-Acne. He spend 7 years in a hospital, and a couple of years after checking out, he quickly became a succsessful businessman, and is known as the richest man in the world. There must be a reason why he became rich so quickly.

Mr. Crocker: So now, we should just find out where he lives, and hope he has what we're looking for.

Professor Calamitous: I already know where he lives! He lives in a mansion in Wisconsin. I am now typing in the cordinates to take us there.

The Portal opens up and Calamitous and Crocker run through it before it closes.

 **Wisconsin**

Calamitous and Crocker arrive in Wisconsin, in front of Vlad's Mansion.

Professor Calamitous: We're here! Now, let's go look into that Mansion!

Calamitous and Crocker walk to the Mansion, and Crocker rings the doorbell! Vlad awnsers a few moments later.

Vlad: Who are you two? And what do you want from me?

Professor Calamitous: Well, we were wondering if you know anything about Ghost Energy.

Vlad: Yes, I do! But what do you 2 want with Ghost Energy?

Mr. Crocker: Well we're scientist! And we want to see what Ghost Energy is capable of!

Professor Calamitous: We heard you used to work with other Ghost Hunters in college, but now you live in a mansion in Wisconsin. If you've been hanging out with Ghost Hunters when you were younger. You must know something about Ghost Energy.

Vlad: (Sighs) Very well! I'll show you the way to my lab. Follow me gentlemen, and don't touch anything.

Calamitous and Crocker follow Vlad into his mansion, and after a half hour of walking through a series of different rooms, they all eventually arrive in Vlad's Lab.

Vlad: We're here gentlemen!

Mr. Crocker: Finally!

Professor Calamitous: My! These weapons and technology are simply impressive. Did you build these devices yourself?

Vlad: Yes I have! This is Ghost Hunting technology! Here's a glass of Ghost Energy. (Angerly) NOW GET OUT, AND DON'T TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU GOT THIS!!!

Vlad literally kicks the 2 out of his mansion!

Mr. Crocker: That guy is mean and bitter! I like him! He's just like me! Except he doesn't have a hump on his back, ears on his neck, and he doesn't live in a small house with his mother.

Professor Calamitous: We'll need a lot more Ghost Energy than this. There must be some way that man got this energy. Tonight we'll sneak back in the lab and find the energy source, and take a few weapons afterwards.

Later that night, Mr. Crocker uses a Fairy Weapon to poof him and Calamitous into Vlad's Lab.

Professor Calamitous: We're back in the lab. Now look around for more Ghost Energy.

Crocker and Calamitous look through old files and newspaper, test tubes, and the closet but find nothing. Until Mr. Crocker notices a red button in Vlad's Super Cumputer, and proceeds to press it. The Ghost Portal open's up after Crocker pressed the red button.

Mr. Crocker: What world does that portal lead to?

Professor Calamitous: I don't know! But perhaps it leads to the Ghost Zone. Let's find out!

Calamitous and Crocker jump through the Ghost Portal, but when they arrive in the Ghost Zone. They start floating instead of walking as a bunch of Ghost fly by them, leaving the 2 humans terrified.

Professor Calamitous: (Shaking in fear) T-This-s p-plac-ce is s-su-u-r-rounde-ed by G-Ghos-st-t E-Energy, ac-cord-ding-g t-to m-m-my w-wr-rist-w-watc-ch.

Mr. Crocker: (Shaking in fear) B-Butt f-first-t we-we s-should t-take a deep-p breath. (Both inhale and exhale) Now we ask someone to help us take this Ghost Energy. Now who should we ask?

Suddenly, Princess Dorathea floats by the 2 men.

Mr. Crocker: Excuse me! Can you help us take the Ghost Energy from this place?

Princess Dorathea notices them, but instead of awnsering Mr. Crockers question. She turn's into her dragon form in a fit of anger.

Dorathea: I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!!!

Mr. Crocker and Professor Calamitous: (screaming)AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

Mr. Crocker and Professor Calamitous run out of The Ghost Zone in terror, and they both arrive back in the lab where Vlad is waiting for them.

Vlad: What are you two doing back in my lab unsupervised?

Vlad then presses another red button, and 2 cages fall on Calamitous and Crocker, imprisoning them!

Vlad: You better tell me the real reason you're here, unless you want me to throw you two back into the Ghost Zone, and be stuck floating there for all of eternity. Also my cages have extra sensers installed in them, so don't you think about lying this time, my senser will detect it.

Professor Calamitous: (Shaking in fear) A-All right! W-We-ell explain e-ever-ryt-thi-ing!

So Crocker and Calamitous explain everything that's going on to Vlad! After they are done explaining everything, the sensers on their cages beep green. Meaning that they're telling the truth.

Vlad: So you two are from 2 different universes, and you want the energy from the Ghost Zone to destroy your enemies and rule the Multi-Verse?

Professor Calamitous: (Shaking in fear) Y-Y-Yes-s-s!

Vlad: Well...Count me in!

Vlad presses a green button! Releasing Calamitous and Crocker from their cages!

Mr. Crocker: But why would you want to help us?

Vlad: Because I'm evil like you guys, despite my my benevolant appearence.

Professor Calamitous: So you'll help us get more Ghost Energy?

Vlad: Yes! But that's not all my powers can help you with. After all, they helped me gain my way to power, and made me the rich man I am today.

Professor Calamitous and Mr. Crocker: POWERS???

Vlad: That's right! I'll show you what I mean!

Vlad transforms into his Ghost Half in front of Calamitous and Crocker, leaving the 2 grown men speechless.

Vlad: Now you gentlemen may be wondering how I got these powers! I'll gladly explain! It all started after the Ecto-Acne accindent in my college years. My dna got infused with Ghost dna when I got hit with Ghost Energy coming from The Ghost Portal. After I got out of The Hospital a couple of years later, I realized that the accindent gave me Ghost Powers. I spent years training myself while using my new powers to become the rich man I am today, by overshadowing every business person I meet. And the best part is that no one knows about my powers, making it much easier for me to overshadow them. However, I'm afraid my conquest to rule the world has been foiled by another Half-Human/Half-Ghost child named "Danny Phantom". That little badger has been ruining everything with his friends. He's a good Ghost, and will only use his power's to protect his hometown of Amity Park from Ghost attacks. Normally Ghost would would cause attacks, but Danny Phantom is a discrase to all Ghost in the Ghost Zone.

Professor Calamitous: We know just how that feels! My plans to conquer the world have been foiled by a boy genius named "Jimmy Neutron"!

Mr. Crocker: And my plans to capture every fairy in Fairy World, and use their magic to conquer the world has been foiled by a elementry student named "Timmy Turner".

Professor Calamitous: But with your Ghost Powers, we'll have an even greater chance at destroying our enemies, including Danny Phantom. But of course we'll still need Ghost Energy from the Ghost Zone to do it.

Vlad: First we should take over Amity Park! The Ghost Energy is stronger there than it is here. I'll call my henchmen to go to Amity Park.

Vlad reaches his cell phone and call's his henchmen, which are a bunch of Monsters and Ghost in The Ghost Zone. One of the Monsters awnsered the phone.

Monster: Yes boss? You called?

Vlad: Yes! I need you and your friends to head to Amity Park and go terrorize everyone there to force them to make me their ruler. Also, capture Danny's parents! We may need them!

Monster: You've got it boss! Guys, we're going to Amity Park!

The Monsters and Ghost start to fly to Amity Park!

Vlad: It's going to take them a while to get to Amity Park! So, what should we do in the meantime?

Professor Calamitous: We should head back to the lab and see if could find at least one more villian to help us out with our plans of universal conquest, and a world with a resource that'll help feed our doomsday machine faster.

Professor Calamitous uses his wristwatch to make a portal appear in front of him, Crocker, and Vlad. After the portal appears in front of them, they run through it before it disappears. When they arrive back, they see that the Battery has gone up to 5% complete. Professor Calamitous goes to his computer, and starts researching more worlds. After 10 minutes of researching, he eventually finds an undersea town called Bikini Bottom.

Professor Calamitous: Gentlemen! I think I found our last stop! It's an undersea town called Bikini Bottom! It's an undersea utopia, where all fish walk and talk like humans.

Mr. Crocker: So is there anyone there that can help us?

Professor Calamitous: Hmm...Let me see!

Professor Calamitous researches the citizens in Bikini Bottom, until he sees an image of Plankton and starts researching his backstory.

Professor Calamitous: Here's someone who can help us! His name is Sheldon J. Plankton a.k.a Plankton, once best friends with a Crab named Eugene Krabs a.k.a Mr. Krabs, but are now business rivals. Plankton owns a restaurant called The Chum Bucket, an under succesful restaurant. Mr. Krabs owns a restaurant called The Krusty Krab, a succesful restaurant that serves hamburgers they call The Krabby Patty. Plankton tries to steal The Krabby Patty Secret Formula to make his restaurant succesful, and shut down his rivals restaurant. But that's not all, after his business is succesful, he will use that sucess to rule the entire world. However, his plans are usually foiled by a talking sea sponge named "Spongebob Squarepants".

Mr. Crocker: Hey! Just like us!

Vlad: I don't see what so special about a hamburger! But since he wants to use power to rule the world! I think he'll be a great member for our Syndicate of Evil!

Mr. Crocker: So, does his world have any energy source we can steal?

Professor Calamitous: As a matter of fact, there is a place called Jellyfish Field's. A place where wild Jellyfish roam free. We all know that Jellyfish have a pretty powerful sting. So if we can get Plankton to join us, we might be able to find a way to extract power from Jellyfish Sting.

Mr. Crocker: So we're going to Bikini Bottom?

Professor Calamitous: Yes!

Vlad: But first we should put on some diving gear! After all, we're going to a place that's underwater, and humans can't breath underwater!

Professor Calmitous: Don't worry! I have some diving gear in my closet!

Professor Calamitous goes into his closet and grabs 3 pairs of diving gear, and the 3 men put them on.

Professor Calamitous: Now! It's important to know that the fish in Bikini Bottom don't float in water and neither will we. Also, once we get to Bikini Bottom, we'll be automatically shrunk down to the size of fish.

Mr. Crocker and Vlad: GOT IT!

Professor Calamitous: Let's go!

Calamitous sets the cordinates to Bikini Bottom into his computer. Once it opens up, the 3 villains quickly walk into it before it disappears.

 **Bikini Bottom**

Calamitous, Crocker, and Vlad arrive in between The Krusty Krab and The Chum Bucket, where they see Mr. Krabs

throwing Plankton out of his restaurant again.

Mr. Krabs: Gotcha Plankton, again! Not even at nighttime! No matter how many times you try to steal the secret formuler! You're never gonna succeed (Laughs).

Mr. Krabs throws Plankton back to his restaurant, then heads back in side The Krusty Krab! Calamitous, Crocker, and Vlad walk towards The Chum Bucket!

Plankton: We'll see about that Krabs! I haven't gone through all of my evil plans yet. And when I do, we'll see who the real loser is, and it won't be me (Evil laughs).

Professor Calamitous, Mr. Crocker, and Vlad suddenly walk in!

Professor Calamitous: Hello! Are you the owner of this...restaurant!

Plankton: Eeesh! You three are the weirdest fish I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot! Anyways, yes I am! Can I offer you boys some Chum on a Stick?

Professor Calamitous: Um...no! But will you offer to help us in our most evil plan to rule The Multi-Verse?

Plankton: Evil plan? I'm all ears!

Calamitous, Crocker, and Vlad explain everything that's going on to Plankton.

Plankton: So you guys want me to help you guys extract power from Jellyfish Sting, and use that power for a doomsday machine, then rule The Universe? Count me in!

Vlad: With our combine powers! We're unstoppable!

Plankton: And after I take over Bikini Bottom! I'll force Krabs to tell me where the Krabby Patty Secret Formula is, then I will rule this world.

Mr. Crocker: Whatever you say!

Plankton pushes a red button, and tons of Robots appear from the ground, walls, and ceiling!

Plankton: Now I'll make my robots built a Jellyfish Factory behind The Chum Bucket, then some Jellyfish Harvesting machines to capture all of Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields, and also capture anyone who tries to stop them! Now you heard what I said, Robots! Go!

All Robots: YES MASTER!!!!

Plankton: It's gonna take them a while to get finished! But they do built things very quickly, so they'll be done in a few hours.

Professor Calamitous: Well our tank's are almost out of oxygen, so we should head back to the lab!

Mr. Crocker: Plankton, you can go inside my old fish bowl, so you can come with us.

While Plankton hops inside the fish bowl, Professor Calamitous uses his wristwatch to open a portal in front of him, Crocker, Vlad, and Plankton. Calamitous, Vlad, and, Crocker who is holding the fish bowl with Plankton inside run through the portal before it disappears. When thet get back to Professor Calamitous's lab, they see that the battery percentage hasn't changed a bit.

Professor Calamitous: The battery percentage is still at 5%! Though, we've only been gone for 30 minutes, but now that the greatest villains of all time have joined forces. I'd say it's time for us to take the next step in our evil plan.

Plankton: Which is?

Professor Calamitous: To take over Retroville, and thanks to you Vlad, we have a good name for our little group "The Syndicate".

All 4 villains laugh evilly.

Professor Calamitous: First, we should start making a lot more robots. All we have to do is make 1 robot and my Android Copy Machine will make over a 1,000 more.

The Syndicate start to work on their robotic army, with The Android Copy Machine copying over thousands of robots by the minute.

 **2 Hours Later**

The 4 villains are now done making robots and are now ready to attack Retroville!

Professor Calamitous: Now Robot's! Go attack Retroville!

Robots: YES MASTER!!!

A few moments later in The Neutron House, Jimmy and Goddard wake up, and Jimmy gets dressed for school. After getting ready, Jimmy and Goddard leave the house, but Goddard stays behind at the front yard.

Jimmy: I'll use my jetpack to get to school today! See ya Goddard! Gotta Blast!

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Jimmy presses a red button on his backpack, and it turns into his jetpack then flies off to School. However, as he's flying to School, he notices The Syndicate Robots attacking and terrorizing everyone in Retroville, and hovers over the town.

Jimmy: Leaping Leptons! What's going on here?

Professor Calamitous (On Speakerphone): Citizens of Retroville! You maybe wondering why robots are attacking the town! Well they're our robots! So that means I Professor Calamitous will rule over Retroville, and if you stand in our way Jimmy Neutron, you'll be given an early demonstration of our power.

Jimmy: Well, it looks like I'm going to be late for school again. I better go find Calamitous and see what he's up to this time. (Flies off) Wait a minute! What does he mean "our"?

Mr. Crocker: He means us?

Mr. Crocker and Professor Calamitous appear in front of Jimmy, also wearing jetpacks.

Jimmy: Calamitous (glares)!

Professor Calamitous: Neutron (glares back)!

Jimmy: Hey! I know you! You're Timmy Turner's School Teacher! How did you get into this dimension?

Mr. Crocker: Well it's thanks to you I met Calamitous, and I'm now The King of Fairy World.

Jimmy: Me?

Professor Calamitous: Thanks to you I got the idea to make a universe portal machine, travel to other universes, and get energy sources, but we're not telling you what the energy sources are for, yet.

Jimmy: How did you make your own portal machine?

Professor Calamitous: I'm not telling you that either!

Jimmy get's out his Shrink Ray from his Jetpack!

Jimmy: Let's see how tough you two are when you're small!

Jimmy is about to fire his Shrink Ray at Calamitous and Crocker, but Plankton come flying in with a rocket attached to his fish bowl, and Plankton uses a controller to control where he's flying. Plankton crashes his fish bowl into Jimmy's hand, causing him to drop The Shrink Ray before he fires it.

Plankton: Oh I think you'd be suprised how tough little guys like me can be.

Jimmy then takes out a Plasma Gun out of his jetpack, then fires it at Calamitous, Crocker, and Plankton, but an Energy Shield protects the villains, and Vlad makes himself visible in front of Jimmy.

Vlad: Oh please! Danny Phantom's Ghost Rays pack more of a punch than that.

Vlad fires his Ghost Ray at Jimmy's Plasma Gun, knocking it out of Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy: Who are you two?

Professor Calamitous: Oh! Just some friends we met along the way! Now, you shall face the wrath of The Syndicate! Everyone attack.

Plankton: Good thing your not absorbent like Spongebob!

Crocker fires his Fairy Weapons, Plankton fires a laser installed into his fish bowl, Vlad fires his Ghost Rays, and Calamitous fires his Laser Gun at Jimmy as he flies away. Jimmy envades all the attacks until one of Vlads Ghost Rays hit one of the rockets on Jimmy's Jetpack, causing him to fall. Luckily, Goddard saves him while in Fly Cycle mode!

Jimmy: Thanks boy!

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Jimmy: Quick! Let's go to The Lab! Maybe Timmy knows who those other two are.

Professor Calamitous: Well that's taken care of, for now! After we get back to the lab, I'm going to send you three back to your own worlds with a couple of robots to take with you. Vlad and Plankton you two will start extracting energy and send it to these cordinates. Then all three of you will guard those energy sources and stop anyone that gets in your way. After The Doomsday Machine is ready to be used, you three will come back to my lab and use any leftover power to built saftey shields to keep us safe from the devestating explosion. Got it?

Mr. Crocker, Vlad, and Plankton: GOT IT!!!

The Syndicate fly towards Professor Calamitous's Lab! Meanwhile Jimmy arrives in his lab with Goddard right behind him. When they get to the basement, Jimmy turns on his portal machine and sets the cordinates to Dimesdale.

Jimmy: Now Goddard, I'm going to need you to go to Dimesdale and locate Timmy Turner. Once you find him, let me know so I can tell him what's going on right now. In the meantime, I'll stay here and try to figure out how he got the plans for the universe portal machine, and also see the worlds he's been visiting lately.

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Goddard then flies through the portal to Dimesdale, while Jimmy starts to research the worlds Calamitous has been to. Meanwhile, Crocker arrives back at Fairy World and lifts up one of his weapons, and a small part of the magic coming from The Big Wand is drawn to Mr. Crockers weapons and gets redirected on Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker uses the magic his body is absorbing, and wishes he was wearing a Golden Mechasuit that's made of magic. Mr. Crocker wish comes true instantly!

Mr. Crocker: Finally! I'm the most powerful being in this universe! Now with my new power, I'll go take over Dimesdale, and then the world (Laughs Evilly)!

 **Dimesdale**

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are at Timmys house at the frontyard, getting ready to go to school!

Timmy: Time for another boring day at boring school! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish school was closed for today!

Cosmo and Wanda raise their Wands but they can't grant Timmy's wish!

Timmy: What is it this time?

Wanda: Sorry Timmy, but it looks like we're still short on magic! Looks like your just make it through school today.

Cosmo: Well at least tomorrow is Saturday!

Timmy: I hope our substitute teacher will be here today, so I won't have to see Mr. Crocker.

Wanda: I wonder why Crocker didn't show up at school yesterday. Whatever the reason was, I bet it's nothing good.

Cosmo: Relax Wanda! It's not like Crocker found a way to get to Fairy World and take all of our magic!

Mr. Crocker (on speakerphone): Attention citizens of Dimesdale! For now on, I Denzel Crocker and The Syndicate will rule Dimesdale and Fairy World. That's right, I've found a way to get there and drain all of the magic from The Big Wand, and now I'm magical. So if you try to stop me Turner, you'll have to get through my army of robots and monsters, and if you do get passed that, you'll face the wrath of The Syndicate.

Timmy: Ha! What army?

Thousands of robots and monsters suddenly appear and start attacking Dimesdale.

Timmy: Oh! That army!

Wanda: This isn't good Timmy! Crocker is in control of Fairy World, and we lost our powers. So there's nothing we can do to stop him.

Cosmo: But look! Here comes another Fairy! Maybe he can help us!

Timmy: Cosmo! That's not a Fairy! That's Goddard! What's he doing here?

Goddard lands in front of Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda!

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Goddard starts licking Timmy!

Timmy: Ok! Ok! It's good to see you too boy! But why are you here?

Goddard opens up his screen, and it shows Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy: Hello Timmy! It's good to see you again, but this is no time to catch up. Mr. Crocker has teamed up with Professor Calamitous along with two other villains you might know. They've taken over Retroville, Dimesdale, and your Fairy World simulation. Maybe you and I can team up again and take them down! Do you accept?

Timmy: Yes! Besides, this is way better than going to school. But I'm afraid I can't wish myself to your lab!

Jimmy: Don't worry! Just follow Goddard and he'll take you to my lab! I'll explain the rest when you get here!

After the call ends, a magical wave starts to head towards Dimesdale!

Timmy: Goddard! Quick! Get us to Jimmy's Lab!

Goddard starts to fly off with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda hanging on to Goddards legs! They manage to get inside thevportal to Jimmy's Lab seconds before the wave can hit them. The wave tranforms Dimesdale into a world ruled by Crocker, with the school being changed into Crocker's Fortress, and a rainbow flowing into it.

Mr. Crocker: Now! Dimesdale is mine! (Evil Laughter)

 **Meanwhile at Amity Park**

While his schoolmates are taking the bus to school, Danny uses his Ghost Powers to fly to school! However, he notices a bunch of Robots, Ghost, and Monsters attacking Amity Park.

Danny: What's going on down there?

Vlad (on speakerphone): Attention citizens of Amity Park! For now on, I Vlad Plasmius and the Syndicate will rule Amity Park forever! But don't worry! I will not hurt most of you, however you'll be possesed by my Ghost minions to force you to do what I want you to do. To make me your King of this world! If you stand in my way of global donimation Danny Phantom, you'll be given an early demonstration of our power.

Several Ghost start overshadowing a couple of citizens and start to act funny.

Danny: I have to hide! There's way too many of them to handle alone!

Danny flies into an ally!

Danny: What's Plasmius up to this time, and who's been helping him with his plan?

 **Back at Jimmy's Lab**

Goddard arrives with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda!

Timmy: Ok Jimmy! We're here! Now what's going on here?

Jimmy: I'm not 100% sure, but I do know that Professor Calamitous some how gained access to my project plans for The Universe Portal Machine, and made one for himself. Then Professor Calamitous traveled to your universe and met Crocker and two other villains I don't reconize.

Jimmy shows a picture of Vlad Plasmius and Plankton on his computer screen.

Jimmy: Timmy, do you know these two?

Timmy: Nope!

Wanda: We've never even heard of those two!

Jimmy: Then I guess Calamitous went to more than just your universe to steal energy. Luckily, I found the cordinates of the places Calamitous has visited. We'll start with that Vampire guys world. I didn't get his named, but I did get the name of someone that could help us. That someone's name is "Danny Phantom". Now searching the name "Danny Phantom".

An image of Danny Phantom appears on the computer, along with a page about him.

Jimmy: Danny Phantom, previously known as Inviso-Bill is a Ghost teen often seen around a place called "Amity Park". He often protects the town from Ghost attacks, and is believed to come from a place called The Ghost Zone.

Cosmo (shaking in fear): Did you say G-G-Ghost-t?

Jimmy: Normally, I don't believe in Ghost, but it looks like this Ghost Zone is made of Ghost Energy. I'm sure Calamitous wants that energy for something. Goddard, I'm sending you to go to Amity Park to retrieve Danny. I'm going to do some research on our last unknown enemy.

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Timmy: Yeah! We're going to need all the help we can get on this one!

Jimmy then sets the cordinates to Amity Park, and Goddard flies through it!

 **Back at Amity Park**

Danny is still hiding in an ally, then a portal appears and Goddard comes out of it, startling Danny in the process. Goddard shows Danny a live video of Jimmy Neutron from his screen.

Jimmy: Hello Danny! I know we haven't met yet! But don't worry! I'm your friend! Vlad has joined forces with villians from other worlds, and they've taking over Amity Park.

Danny: I knew Vlad didn't do this on his own.

Jimmy: I know that have some knowledge on this guys powers and abilitys. Please Danny, we need your help.

Danny: Okay! I'll do what I can to help!

Jimmy: Follow my dog, and he'll lead you to me. I'll introduce myself once you arrive.

Danny and Goddard both fly through the portal before it disappears. Meanwhile, Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton are driving through the streets in the Fenton RV, using their weapons to attack the ghost, monsters, and robots. They hit several of them until three ghost start forming a small twister, and sucks the Fenton RV into it with Jack and Maddie still inside it. When the three ghost stop rapidly spinning, the Fenton RV crashes into the ground, knocking Jack and Maddie unconcious.

Vlad: Ahh... Casper High! Why this would be a great location for my new mansion. If only the school wasn't there! I would built a new mansion right here.

Ghost: Don't worry! We're on it boss!

All of the ghost in Amity Park destroy Casper High School, and replace it with Vlads new mansion in a matter of seconds.

Vlad: Great job!

Then, 1 monster and 2 ghost show up with an unconcious Jack and Maddie.

Monster: Hey boss! We've captured the Ghost Child's Parents. Just like you wanted us to do.

Vlad: Good! Take them to my Throne Room! I'll meet ya there!

Vlad then flys inside his new castle, turns on all of the generators that'll turn on his Ghost Portal and allow him to suck energy out of it and sets the cordinates to their doomsday machine in Retroville. Vlad then makes a call to Calamitous!

Vlad: Calamitous! I have just sended Ghost Energy to our device!

Professor Calamitous: Good! But right now I can see that Jimmy Neutron is is putting together his own unit of hereos to try to stop us. I've just send word to Plankton and Crocker, so be prepared for anything Vlad.

Vlad: Got it!

Vlad flies up to his Throne Room, where the monster and two ghost are waiting for him.

Vlad: I want you three to go down there and warn everyone that were going to have some unwanted visitors later. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the two prisoners.

Monster:You've got it boss!

The monster and the two ghost head down to warn everyone.

 **Back at Jimmy's Lab**

Danny and Goddard arrive at Jimmy's Lab!

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Neutron! Welcome to my lab!

Timmy: And I'm Timmy Turner! Might I say, you look awsome in that jumpsuit. These two are my holograms named Cosmo and Wanda.

Danny: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Jimmy: Now Danny! We'll need to bring you up to speed on what's happening...

Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda explain everything that's going on to Danny.

Jimmy:...and that's why I called you here.

Danny: So we can use our combined powers to stop The Syndicates evil plan.

Jimmy: Correct! But we're still missing one more member of our little resistance! Someone named Spongebob Squarepants. He has dealt with Plankton before, so we'll need him for sure. Goddard! I'm once again sending you to go find Spongebob.

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Jimmy sets the cordinates to Bikini Bottom, and Goddard flies through the portal. Meanwhile, Planktons robot have just finished making The Jellyfish Factory, and The Jellyfish Harvesting machines.

Plankton: Now I can destroy my enemies, and rule the world (evil laughs).

Goddard sets out to find Spongebob, and bring him to the lab to meet Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom. So The Nicktoons can stop The Syndicate from ruling the Multi-Verse, but that is another story for another time.


End file.
